


Boy This is Weird

by MarbleGirl



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Blow Jobs, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Slime!Taako, Sorry for this OOC mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGirl/pseuds/MarbleGirl
Summary: Taako finds himself in a strange predicament and Magnus is totally into it.





	

    At some point, Magnus was getting concerned and surely others had to be too considering all the noises coming from Taako's room. He'd heard him shriek about four different times and the sounds of glass breaking had been the last straw for Magnus. He hurried out of his own room and over to Taako's, not bothering to knock on the door he slammed it open, breaking the lock.

"Taako?! What's going on? You okay? Taako-"

"Holy shit, Magnus, chill out. I'm doin' just fine."

   Magnus looked around to see where his spicy friend was, all he found was what looked like jello in the shape of Taako and wearing Taako's clothes.

"Very funny, now where are you hiding?"

   In the mess, it was difficult to tell where he could be, however the next thing he heard from him seemed to come from the jello-y Taako's mouth.

"I'm not hiding? You're looking right at me, my dude."

"T-Taako? What the fuck is that really you? What happened?"

"Just practicing my magics. I've been tryin' to work on transmogrifying non-food items. See- my desk is now a stack of paper, the bed is a couch, and i broke my lava lamp. That one's not from transmogrification, it just kinda fell."

   Magnus was unsure of how he didn't notice Taako's stuff was missing- or transmogrified- when he first came in.

"And you're jello now?"

"Not jello. Just. goopy? I don't think it's an edible thing. I hope not 'cause the last thing i need are moon ants in my room."

   Magnus shut the door, which barely wanted to stay in place, to the room before walking over to Taako. The first thing he did was reach out to touch Taako's goo-y face, to which the elf had leaned away from the touch with a look of confused annoyance.

"I didn't say you could touch me."

"Yeah, but you're all not-elf-ish and it's weird."

   Magnus continued to try to touch Taako's face, eventually backing Taako against the wall and getting his chance to touch his friend's face.

"Oh my god, your face is so moist and like-"

   Magnus suddenly felt his hand go partially into the jelly elf's face, causing him to give a startled yelp. Taako, not wanting to deal with anybody else coming in, quickly put his hand over Magnus's mouth. Which seemed to shut him up. Magnus pulled his hand back from the goo.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to touch me? You're not allowed to fuckin' scream 'cause I tried to warn you-"

   Taako suddenly pulled hid hand away from Magnus's mouth.

"Did you just-?! Did you fuckin'-?! Magnus what the fuck! You _licked my hand_ that's so gross! What the FUCK?!"

"You taste like strawberry."

"MAGNUS."

"WHAT?"

Taako stared at Magnus giving him a look of disbelief and disgust. Magnus shrugged.

"I didn't want your hand on my mouth what else was I gonna do?"

"I dunno! Not fuckin' lick it! You're not five, Magnus! Thats something _children_ do."

"Butttt it worked, so?"

"Oh god can you please just leave."

"But I still need to know what happened! How did you turn into actual strawberry jello?"

   Taako rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as his clothes started to seep through him.

"Short story, I tried to transmogrify the mirror and it bounced back and accidentally transmogrified me instead. There happy? Do you want me to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight too?"

"So you were trying to turn your mirror into jelly and-"

"No. I was trying to turn my mirror into something else."

"Strawberry jelly."

"Not specficially, just _something else_."

"Strawberry jelly is something else."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Taako."

   Magnus raised an eyebrow as Taako's hat finally fell through Taako and onto the floor. The rest of his clothes starting to follow suite. Taako didn't flinch, even seeming slightly more relaxed with the lack of garment.

"Are you just gonna stare or what?"

"Oh- uh, no... um."

   Magnus was quickly losing his train of thought as Taako became less and less clothed. He was definitely staring, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You're totally into this, aren't you? You totally want a piece of Taako."

Magnus went red at his friend's confidence.

"No, No it's not- I'm not-"

"You licked my hand and now you're craving the flavor."

"No! It's not like that- I just-!"

   Taako stepped towards the blushing Magnus, his translucently reddish-pink body leaving the faintest hint of a gooey trail. Magnus could feel his heart skip a beat, paralyzed in his spot. This wasn't what he had expected to happen today. Taako cupped Magnus's face in one hand, leaning to whisper in Magnus's ear.

"You're sooooo into me."

Magnus felt a chill go up his spine and quickly took a step back.

"SO? What if I am?! Why are you coming onto me all of a sudden?!"

"Woah, chill, sorry I got up on you. I thought you were into this."

   Taako decided to step it down a couple notches and could see Magnus visibly relax.

"N-No, I'm into it... This is just... taking me by surprise? Are you into this...?"

"Of course, I wouldn't just jelly all over anybody."

  
"So then-"

  
"We can continue, yeah."

  
"You seriously taste like strawberries."

  
"Thanks?"

  
   Taako then decided that he was no longer comfortable being the only one naked.

  
"Clothes. Off. Now."

  
   Magnus was a little surprised at the change of tone, but took off his pants and underwear as told. As he began to work on his shirt, Taako had already knelt down, to face level with Magnus's dick. It was a bit bigger than he originally would have thought, but that wouldn't keep him from taking it into his mouth. It was a strangely pleasant sensation that caught him off guard, eliciting a small involuntary moan. Taako ran his tongue along the sides of his shaft, his legs were becoming less defined, his fingers melting together slightly. Suddenly he realized this melting could mean he might be able to change his shape.

   Without much concentration he created another tongue to wrap around Magnus's dick. Magnus watched as Taako began to take on this new quality, rolling his hips against the other's mouth. Taako put his hands on Magnus's hips and used some of his form to grip around his thighs, holding him in place with his newly formed tendrils.

   Magnus couldn't stop staring at his friend, his breath hitching as Taako took him in deeper. Bewildered by the fact that he could somewhat see his own dick shoved down Taako's throat. The warm feeling of Taako's body against his inner-thighs made it harder for him to breathe.

  
"Hnn.. Taako... I-"

  
   Taako immediately pulled back, reforming himself so he could stand up.

  
"Nope! Not there, not yet."

  
   Magnus took a deep breath as all contact was suddenly lost, a small whine caught in his throat.

"Oh hush. Give me, like, two seconds."

  
   Magnus's hands started to wander towards himself, needing some sort of touch. Taako grabbed his wrists, moving his hands to rest on Taako's lower back.

"I'd say you've got me soaked, but I've got that going on anyways."

  
   Magnus got the picture, and positioned himself to enter Taako. At least where he thought he was supposed to enter, it was just a bit difficult to tell. He slowly pushed himself into Taako while he leaned up to kiss Magnus, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Magnus thrust slowly as he sucked lightly on Taako's tongue. He let the other dominate his mouth with the taste of fresh strawberry, his senses being overstimulated. He tried not to moan as his hip's pace quickened.

   Taako put his hands on Magnus's shoulders, letting his fingers melt down his shoulder blades. He was kneading him with goopy ears twitched down. Taako's breathing was becoming sporadic and he was having a hard him holding himself together, on the verge of totally melting. Magnus spoke Taako's name with a soft but needy voice before coming inside of Taako. With that Taako orgasmed, his body shaking as he attempted to hold onto Magnus, though slipping somewhat.

  
   Magnus stumbled back, tripping over the side of the bed-turned-couch and landed on it softly. Taako, now laying on top of Magnus, was finally still. He sat up a little, removing himself from Magnus's dick as Magnus took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

  
"Nap time, right?"

  
"Can we make out again first?"

  
"Taako..."

  
"I'm just kidding."

  
   Magnus smiled, opening one eye to get one last quick glance over Taako, pulling him back down to lay on top of him.

  
"Goodnighttt"

  
   Taako smiled.

  
"Goodnight to you too Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing nsfw stuff so im sorry its not great???


End file.
